


Wonderful

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, fan graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver





	Wonderful

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/43353245035/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
